


Do you know about the Script?

by The AUTHOR Who tries to finish things (Silent_Observer_of_time)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Brotherly Affection, Censorship, Codes & Ciphers, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multiverse, One Shot, Papyrus Being Papyrus, Papyrus Has Issues, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Papyrus Needs A Hug, Papyrus Remembers Resets, Papyrus and Spaghetti, Papyrus-centric, References to Undertale Genocide Route, References to Undertale True Pacifist Route, Sans Being Sans, Sans Remembers Resets, Sibling Bonding, Undertale Reset Issues, Undertale Saves and Resets, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Observer_of_time/pseuds/The%20AUTHOR%20Who%20tries%20to%20finish%20things
Summary: Older brothers are busy with their games.Undertale!Papyrus and Underfell!Papyrus talks about a movie, Underswap!Sans catches on. The two are surprised.This is where the problem comes up...There is no such thing as a MTT movie that extensive with two endings.*Related toNo one Notices under the Mask





	

**Author's Note:**

> A stereotypical hang-out of Undertale, Underfell and Underswap Papyrus and Sans.  
> P.S. Someone commented about the sudden influx of pseudo names, but it'll be strange if someone says Undertale Sans or Underswap Papyrus so...
> 
> Nicknames:  
> Undertale!Sans - Comic  
> Underfell!Sans - Red  
> Underswap!Sans - Blue  
> Undertale!Papyrus - Classic  
> Underfell!Papyrus - Fell  
> Underswap!Papyrus - Stretch

 

“I’ve always wondered which one of us can survive the longest **MTT movie** as up to date.” Underfell!Papyrus looks over to Undertale!Papyrus as Underswap!Sans ate his floe flakes.

 

> Their older brother counterparts were in the living room, playing a video game of some sorts. The younger siblings were tasked to make drinks and food for the movie marathon after the trio finished playing their game.

Undertale!Papyrus looks over to their siblings and stares back at his edgy counterpart with a blooming all knowing smile, “ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THE MOVIE WHERE THE MAIN CHARACTER IS LOCKED UP IN A ROOM WITH A PIANO OR THE PART WHEN THE MAIN CHARACTER HAS TO FACE THE GREATEST CHALLENGE OF HIS LIFE?”

“Of course I mean **that movie**! It has all the parts one could **offer in a lifetime**.” Underfell!Papyrus emphasized and Underswap!Sans perks up to listen to their conversation.

Underswap!Sans asked, confused about the topic. “I haven't heard any movie like that from NTT before and what do you mean surviving? Is this like a movie marathon where it’s one of many movies or a loop of a single movie?”

“Blue. When we say who can survive the movie, we meant on **repeat without stop**." Underfell!Papyrus explained to the small skeleton as he prepares the popcorn. Undertale!Papyrus hums while trying to find a way to retort against his Underfell counterpart.

"Eh?" Underswap!Sans tilts his head, still confused as to why someone would do that. Underfell!Papyrus couldn't help but cover his face to avoid the innocent gaze. "Wouldn't that be boring?"

Fixing the drinks before all of them go and watch their brothers' near finished game play, Undertale!Papyrus finally spoke out. "NOT THAT BORING REALLY! SANS DID ADD SOME SPICE TO THE CHALLENGE ONCE IN A WHILE, COMBINING ALL OF THE MULTIVERSE’S MTT MOVIES OF THE SAME TITLE? WATCHING 1-2 MOVIES A DAY, IT WILL FEEL LIKE **A NEVER ENDING REPEAT** WHEN YOU SEE EVERYONE DOING THE SAME THING, BUT WITH DIFFERENT CLOTHES AND LITTLE CHANGE IN THE CONVERSATION!”

“bro. no. i can’t let you waste your life away by watching mtt movies..” Undertale!Sans joked, eyes focused on the TV to see Undertale!Papyrus roll his eyes. Underfell!Papyrus scoffs at the ‘loving’ affection and prepares the containers. Underswap!Sans was helping Underfell!Papyrus scooping the popcorn.

Feeling a bit left out yet the movie marathon challenge sounds very familiar for _some strange reason_ , Underswap!Sans asked in a small, curious voice. “So who’s tried watching it? I don’t remember watching all of the movies.”

“EVERYONE HAS TRIED THE CHALLENGE, RIGHT FELL? IT JUST WASN’T AS MEMORABLE TO MOST BECAUSE IT LOOKS LIKE IT WAS IN REPEAT.” Undertale!Papyrus looks at Underfell!Papyrus as he held the drinks ready to go to the living room.

Underfell!Papyrus paused for a millisecond before relaxing. “Yes… If I recall from my impeccable memory, majority of the us tried our best to survive the long hours but **fell** **asleep** after the thousand mark of the **Loop**! Our older brothers were as sturdy as shi- (shadows of Gaster Blasters are seen outside the windows) sheets of steel stacked together! ("nice save boss" Under fell!Sans chuckled, aware of his allies' vigilance) They're already used to the **strain** of watching 12 hour long movies with the same cast.”

 

“what are you talking about guys?” Underswap!Papyrus asked, his eyes averting to the trio’s direction.

* * *

 

 

"Nothing serious, Papy!" Underswap!Sans grabbed hold of the popcorn bags and containers to rush to the living room with Underfell!Papyrus and Undertale!Papyrus following with feign interest. Underswap!Sans answered his brother’s reply. “It's just Classic and Fell are talking about how long we can last in watching MTT or NTT’s Movies!”

“alone or with a friend?” Underfell!Sans asked, pressing buttons rapidly as his character sliced an ogre to pieces.

Undertale!Papyrus’ smile widens as he sits beside the couch, watching all of the older brothers resting on the couch. “TO ANSWER RED’S QUESTION… BOTH! SOMETIMES, WE’D DO IT WITH OUR FRIENDS BECAUSE **WE’RE TOO TIRED OF DOING IT ALONE**. THE CHALLENGE GETS TOO UNMOTIVATING WHEN THERE IS NO ONE TO PLAY WITH. IT WAS **ONLY THE HUMAN** WHO FERVENTLY ASKS EVERYONE IF THEY COULD PLAY THE CHALLENGE TOGETHER, ALWAYS **HAVING THEIR WAY IN THE END**!”

"...what?" Undertale!Sans paused, looking down on the couch's arm to see his brother eating popcorn while watching the screen.

Underfell!Papyrus butts in, adding. "I'm disappointed in you, Comic. Have you forgotten what sort of uncle you are by treating that Human as much **care as you can afford**? You even watch them while the movie is ongoing and get angry when they've **passed their curfew**."

"if the movie looks like it's in repeat, why bother watching all of them?" Underfell!Sans muttered but Underfell!Papyrus counters his brother. "Because we have **no choice**. It **is** part of the challenge."

"so how long did we last?" Underswap!Papyrus grabs another stick and stuffs it in his mouth, the sweetness was really nice to the senses. Underswap!Sans wondered why Undertale!Papyrus and Underfell!Papyrus turned silent as if debating if they should say itI

It was Undertale!Papyrus who confessed, "IT DEPENDS! THE MOVIE HAS A GOOD ENDING AND A BAD ENDING SO HOW SHOULD I START? MAYBE FELL CAN HELP!!"

"...." Underswap!Sans looked at the other skeleton, Underfell!Papyrus was looking at the side.

 

 ...

 

"good and bad? what sort of whacked up movie is that, comic?" Underswap!Papyrus bumps Undertale!Sans. The original bumps back, getting his rightful space on the couch "don't blame me, blame mettaton."

"SANS LAST LONGER IN THE BAD ENDING THAN THE GOOD ENDING. HE'S THE TYPE WHO **BREAKS DOWN IF THE HAPPY ENDINGS GET A RESET** , BUT HE'S  **RELIEVED WHEN THE BAD ENDINGS GET A RESET**." Undertale!Papyrus wondered if Undertale!Sans is catching up to the topic, noticing the mage in the screen pause before continuing it's onslaught. Oh well. It was something worth trying.

Underswap!Sans complained, "I think I'm starting to remember (Underfell!Papyrus and Undertale!Papyrus looks over to the light blue comrade) and I think Comic isn't always breaking down in the happy endings. Like Papy, Comic is starting to get used to the never-ending happiness and becomes bored with the repetition."

"Do you remember the first time everyone saw the good ending? They were all in **high HOPEs**  about it. Sans cried like a baby when it happened and **he cried louder and tried to escape when the challenge involves the need to RESET**." Underfell!Papyrus snickered, but it had a dark tone to his sentence.

Underfell!Sans kicks his brother on the head, annoyed at how his reputation is being torn by the Second-in-Command. "i do not cry from movies, s-sausage head!"

"Sausage head? That the best you can do?" Underfell!Papyrus asked in false mirth.

Underfell!Sans shook his head, eyes still on the game. "it sounds right  you know since we got no  **meat** on our bones."

"Didn't we make the 'No Pun Rule' into effect a while ago?" Underswap!Sans frowned, using his blue attack to hold the aggrevated skeleton away from his snickering brother.

Underswap!Papyrus announced, looking at the situation in his peripheral sight. "we can't help it bro. we were born this way."

" **No you're not!"**  Both Underfell!Papyrus and Underswap!Sans denied.

 

It took a couple of minutes for Underfell!Sans to ask. He too is curious with this so-called movie. Underfell!Sans muttered in a low yet small voice, "am i the only one who cried?"

"WE ALL CRIED WHEN WE REACHED THE HAPPY ENDING. THE BAD ENDING THOUGH... ME, FELL AND BLUE **COULD NEVER MAKE IT** TO THE FINAL ENDING CREDITS. IT WAS ONLY SANS, ASGORE, FLOWEY AND THE HUMAN LEFT AND THEY-" Undertale!Papyrus sighs and was surprised when Undertale!Sans gave the game controller to Underswap!Sans to give him a hug. Underswap!Sans was about to protest but Underfell!Sans and Underswap!Papyrus urged him to take the character, nearing the Boss battle.

Undertale!Papyrus gawked at his brother's quick action, "SANS? IS THERE ANYTHING WRONG?"

"bro needs a hug." Undertale!Sans was balancing at the edge off the couch and on his brother. Underswap!Sans, Underfell!Sans and Underswap!Papyrus continues to game.

It was Underfell!Papyrus who was looking at the duo's interaction. "So I guess we won't watch that trauma-inducing movie?"

"I-IT ISN'T RELEASED YET. SANS! DON'T DO THAT!! AND WE HAVE NO COPIES AVAILABLE-SANS NO~!!!" Undertale!Papyrus tries to push his brother back to the couch, worried about the monster's 1 HP. Trying to talk to his friend, Undertale!Sans slowly sinks to his side for fun or from worry? Undertale!Papyrus placed his brother back to the couch.

Standing up, Undertale!Papyrus was shocked that he finished his popcorn and exclaimed. "FELL! CAN YOU HELP ME MAKE SPAGHETTI FOR THE INCOMING MOVIE MARATHON? IT SEEMS I CAN FINISH EATING THINGS FASTER IF IT'S NOT IN A PASTA FORM."

"i can help-" Undertale!Sans tries, but Undertale!Papyrus gives his brother a hug. "THANK YOU FOR OFFERING A HAND BUT YOU NEED TO SELECT WHICH MOVIES WE'RE GOING TO WATCH TODAY."

"...ok." Undertale!Sans looks at Underfell!Papyrus suspiciously when Undertale!Papyrus let's go.

Underfell!Papyrus sweats a little, the tension of that skeleton was real. Moving to the kitchen, Underfell!Papyrus looks behind to see Undertale!Papyrus pondering something. Underfell!Papyrus closed the door and glared at the offender. “ **You…** ”

 ...

"YES?" Undertale!Papyrus couldn't help asking, irking the black themed skeleton more than intended. 

"What the hell were you trying to do, Classic?! You knew the word RESET are obvious keywords for our brothers!" Underfell!Papyrus hissed.

Undertale!Papyrus shrugged as he prepared the noodles, unaffected with the skeleton's worry. "AT LEAST WE KNOW BLUE KNOWS MORE THAN WE OFTEN THINK HE KNOWS, ESPECIALLY WHEN THAT MTT MOVIE NEVER EXISTED YET... I WISH IT DID SO I CAN WATCH IT INSTEAD OF THE RUN-THROUGH EPISODES!"

"What use would that be if Blue knows- No." Underfell!Papyrus groaned, pulling out the tomatoes.

Undertale!Papyrus nodded. "IT MEANS BLUE CAN DEVIATE BECAUSE I'M NOT SURE IF HE'S THE TYPE TO PLAY ALONG LIKE US. HE IS A SANS AFTER ALL...."

"You think it's possible to create a therapy group without our brothers' knowledge? Therapy sounds very tempting right now. Yandere Blue in some loops looks like he needs it." Underfell!Papyrus mashes the tomatoes and Undertale!Papyrus stirs the noodles, making sure it's fully soaked. "Or maybe I need it, I think?"

Placing the ladle down, Undertale!Papyrus rests his back on the counter, "WE CAN'T. SANS IS TOO... SANS. HE'LL FIND OUT. I DON'T THINK WE WANT ANYONE CATCHING US OUT OF OUR ROLE. WE'LL HAVE TO CATCH THEM IN THE ACT WITHOUT SANS FINDING OUT."

"Future pain in the coccyx." Underfell!Papyrus scooped the mashed up pulp into a container. Undertale!Papyrus hums, "AT LEAST WE HAVE SOMETHING TO LOOK FORWARD TO."

 

* * *

 

 

"..." Undertale!Sans was looking at the cassette tapes and CDs, wondering if that conversation was real or fake. Underswap!Papyrus, Underswap!Sans and Underfell!Sans were busy trying to defeat the boss. Undertale!Sans didn't want to bother them with something trivial but...

Scratching his skull, the small skeleton doesn't know how to feel about this. 'does paps know?'

**Author's Note:**

> So Underswap!Sans knows huh....? This is mentioned in this story
> 
> No one Notices under the Mask.
> 
> I wanted to explain some parts so...  
> I'm so sorry for the delays on that story! College is taking my time.


End file.
